


Paz e tranquilidade

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Depois de sair da BAU, Penelope está pronta para ter paz e tranquilidade.





	Paz e tranquilidade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peace and quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749506) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Depois de dezesseis anos na BAU, era difícil até imaginar como se parecia não ver corpos mutilados dos os dias, além de não ter que acompanhar de longe enquanto seus amigos seguiam sendo pegos em situações perigosas e quase morrendo, ou ela mesma levando tiros e quase morrendo. Como ela foi capaz de viver assim por tanto tempo, quando ela sempre foi do tipo nervosa e que odiava violência? Por mais que ela sentisse falta de trabalhar com os seus amigos e soubesse que fez muitas coisas boas durante esse tempo, estava pronta para uma vida tranquila e em paz.


End file.
